Naruto's Make Up Test
by Nightowl-Daydreamer
Summary: Um, Naruto fails a test and has to stay after school to retake it. What happens when him and Sasuke-sensei are left alone? Two Shot! SasuNaru... :3 Better than the summary lets on. I promise. My first M so forgive me if it isn't amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... friend, I know I promised to get this up Friday, but I fell asleep. SORRY! But here it is. Wait till I get the second chapter up! Smutty goodness... *-* Oh, and friend, message me after you make your account and I'll tell you what inspired it. ^-^**

* * *

Naruto stared down nervously. He glanced up at his test every so often and attempted to answer one of the questions, but he only could get a few here and there, so he resorted back to staring. He noticed his teacher get up and walk towards him. He saw the girl in between them glancing in between them and then back at her test, then back at them, her eyes laced with anxiety. For what reason he did not know because she was one of the three people that almost always make A's on every single test. Maybe she had just sensed the tension that was rising in the air as the teacher finally reached Naruto's dest.

Naruto's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, which only made made it easier for the teacher. He tightly held each wrist in his hand and flipped them over, checking for any sigh of cheating. Next he did something that made Naruto's face heat up, slightly.

There was no denying that Sasuke-sensei was the sexiest person, both among teachers and students, at this school, so when he lifted up Naruto's jacket, leaving only a thin white undershirt between the two of them, no wonder it made him embarrased and left a thin blush across his face.

Sasuke-sensei hadn't seemed to notice, so he moved to the next class idiot, Kiba, did the exact same thing, minus lifting up Kiba's jacket. Turning back towards Konohamaru he said, "I won't even waste my time with you," to which Konohamaru simply shrugged and returned to his scantly answered test.

Naruto looked at the girl who was still looking quite anxious and smiled to himself. Hinata no doubt liked him, but he knew he could talk to her about anything.

Looking up at Sasuke he gave him a slightly pouty face which was ignored. Huffing angrily he returned to his test. He made a mental note to ask Hinata or her cousin Neji for help. Neji might pretend to be better than everyone else, but Naruto knew that he could count on him, just not like he could count on Hinata to keep to on the down low that he just happened to like a teacher, and that teacher just happened to be a guy.

He frowned to himself at this, and answered the next question. What he was reading didn't really seem to make sense, but he still answered it, even if it was just picking a random answer.

Shaking his head, his blonde, messy hair was actually quite noisy and within seconds, Hinata's eyes were locked on him, but so were someone else, yet when he glanced up no one, but her, was looking at him. This unnerved him slightly and only added to his frustration as he picked another answer at random.

"Fuck, this is hard," he muttered under his breathe.

Hinata seemed to have heard because her eyes widened as they darted quickly over to him and back to the test.

Ino and Shikamaru were first to finish, and of course they are the other two with the top grades. He didn't understand how they could finish so fast, and make amazing grades when he's be working his ass off until close till the end of class.

Hinata's tongue poked out the side of her mouth in concentration as she neared the end of the test, but not before a few of the idiots finished up as well. By then she had started biting her bottom lip and her eyes were darting furiously here and there all over the single last page of the test, worry obvious in her eyes.

Naruto had become so engrossed in that, that he had forgotten to be working on hi own test. Quickly returning to it, he noticed that he only had thirty minutes left. This test was hard, well, for him anyway, and he didn't want to turn this in incomplete. He needed as much time as he could get.

Twenty-five minutes later he was on the final question when he felt those mystery eyes on him a again. Jerking his head up and looking around, he noticed thatr they were gone once more. Pouting he answered the final question with yet another guess and turned it in on Sasuke-sensei's dest, where he pointed to the table in the opposite corner of the room, where his homework awaited him.

Groaning inwardly, he trudged over there and tried to ignore the eyes that had come back. He picked it up and returned to his desk in silence, when he finally looked around again. He felt like a mouse being stalked by a predator. What scared him most was that he didn't know who it was.

He decided to ignore it, knowing that as soon as he turned to look, they'd be gone.

...

"Hinata!" He yelled as she met with her cousin Neji outside the school gates.

She turned around and blushed furiously, while her cousin just met him with a steady gaze. "N-Naruto-kun," she said quietly as she shuffled her feet and pressed to of her fingers together.

He nodded to Neji before grabbing both of Hinata's hands, which nearly made her faint. "Hinata, I _need_ you!" he whined.

This caused the blush to grow, as impossible as it may seem, and Neji to take a step forward aggressively. Whether he was being possessive of Hinata or jealous that Naruto had chosen her over him, we maybe will never know, but this made Naruto realize his missuse of words so he clarified himself.

"I mean, I need your help with something."

Hinata was still blushing and her eyes wandered down him, looking for the "problem".

Giving up, Naruto scowled and said, "Since when have you been so perverted?" Not giving her the chance to respond he said, "Come with me!" which still triggered only another perverted thought.

Poor Neji was left behind, flustered.

...

Reaching somewhere safe to talk he shut the door behind him and looked at her very seriously. "Hinata I think I'm in love with-"  
She fainted before he was finished however, and he had to resort to shaking her roughly and screaming, "Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! I'm not done! Why do you always faint?"

People passing the janitor's closets gave it strange looks and gossiped it hushed tones to their friends. Of course Naruto was too stupid to notice what he was saying and it gradually got worse to where when Sasuke-sensei passed by and opened the door Naruto just happened to be yelling, "Hinata! Why did you faint? I can't be _that_ boring! I _need _you!"

Sasuke-sensei coughed, jolting Naruto away from trying to wake Hinata up. "It-it's not what you think! I swear!"

"It had better not," he said coldly.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head while Sasuke searched him with calculating onxy eyes. Sighing he said, "Well, it's Hinata. I don't think she'd do something like that, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and leave you two alone to finish your "discussion"."

Walking out of the closet, a smirk rose to his face. He finally had a plan for his own little "problem".

_Back in the closet..._

With one final shove Hinata woke, her face turning back to red and her nearly fainting again. Naruto had to keep shaking her to make sure she listened this time.

She stared at him in a daze as he began to say once more who he was in love with. All she really heard was "love" though, so his method was obviously not working, but it took until after her lavender eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Giving up with the nicessities he slapped her and said, "Hinata, wake the fuck up and quit fucking fainting!"

Opening her eyes, her hand flew to her cheek, and she looked up at him with sad eyes, brimming with tears.

His eyes softened and he looked away, immediately feeling bad that he'd made her cry. "Um, sorry. You weren't listening to me when I _saidthatIwasinlovewithSasuke-sensei._ (said that I was in love with Sasuke-sensei.)" he said swiftly, hoping she wouldn't faint, once again.

Unfortunately for them both, Neji chose that moment to burst in the janitor closet, his blood boiling. He dragged Hinata out of the closet with Naruto screaming, "Text me! My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx," and Hinata nodding.

Naruto sunk down, and looked at the ground, wallowing in self pity. He hadn't gotten to talk to Hinata, and what's more, he didn't know how long Neji had been listening in on "their" conversation. He _really_ didn't want to piss him off. It could end quite badly.

**O.O X O.O X O.O X O.O X O.O**

Waiting for Hinata to text him, he slowly drifted to sleep. His dreams were only of Sasuke-sensei. They were twisted dreams. Some had Sasuke-sensei being some kind of raven he would dive repeatedly at Naruto. His beak would peck him harshly on the head, and Naruto would break down. Others had him as a mentally-insane person that nailed Naruto the ground and cut him repeatedly. Many envolved sex, but it was mostly rape, so Naruto was more scared than over-joyed.

His heart near jumped out of him chest when his phone finally rang about an hour later.

"Hinata!" he yelled into the phone. "Didn't I tell you to text me?"

Hinata quietly said, "I don't really like texting. It's much easier to call people when having a longer discussion. Oh, and I explained everything to Neji. Unfortunately he knows who you like, fortunately he won't tell, but he's kinda' brooding in his room. I wonder if he had a crush on you too!" She giggled softly and Naruto blushed.

"Hey! I don't know about that... but can we at least talk about what I wanted to?"

Hinata agreed, and Naruto began with, "So you, um, saw what happened in class right?"

Hinata slowly answered yes because she didn't know if she was supposed to answer since she had been in the middle of it.

Naruto nodded and continued, "Well, um, after that, someone kept staring at me, but I'd turn around and no one would be looking. Did you see someone or am I paranoid?"

Hinata made a "hmm" sound then said, "Well I saw Sasuke-sensei looking at you occationally, but..."

"Sasuke-sensei? Probably checking to see if I was cheating..."

"More like raping you with his eyes," Hinata whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Hinata said, chuckling nervously.

Suddenly, Hinata shrieked at Neji because he had stolen her phone. "She said that he was raping you with his eyes. " He sounded very annoyed for some reason.

"Um, that's creepy... I don't want to be raped! I just want plan normal... wait! What the hell! Neji, get off the phone! What did you do with Hinata?"

_On the other end of Naruto's rant..._

Neji was freaking out, what kind of pervert is Naruto? He just opened admitted to wanting sex... with another guy. I mean, sure he's was in the closet today, but this was sure no way to come out of it!

Why the hell is Hinata talking to this? Why the hell doesn't Naruto like me! (Okay so now we know...) Neji had to pause and think for a second. Why doesn't Naruto like me? Now he was coming out of the closet to himself... What was this? Some kind of virus? Next thing you know, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee are gonna come out of the closet too!

Neji continued his mental onslaught towards himself, and Naruto continued his rant, while Hinata sat on her bed staring at Neji making strange faces and listening to the obsene words flowing from her phone, since at sometime it had been put on speaker.

Taking her phone back, she said, "Naruto, I have to go, you and Neji are both freaking out and it's really quite bothersome. Goodnight."

... _Now at school..._

Naruto sat at his desk, staring glumly at his notebook. He'd been doodling in it, just waiting for class to start when in came Sasuke-sensei.

He looked really pissed. He held up his hand to halt any and all questions and said, "No, you will not be getting your tests back, but Naruto, you are the only one who failed the test. You will be staying after school to make it up."

Naruto groaned and nodded, as Sasuke-sensei turned his back to his students, a devious smirk planted firmly on his face.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it! Just this awesome smut in the next chapter, and the whatever this is in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm super sorry but I hope to at least finish up my stories within the next few months. :3 Hopefully. My reasons for being gone, what a year?, are at the bottom. I know they may not be good enough, but please accept my apology.**

_After School..._

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke-sensei to enter the room, and he was quite hungry, so he pulled out his wheat thins. His eyes darting from side to side, he slowly brought one closer to his mouth when...

"I wouldn't if I were you," Sasuke-sensei said as he stood in the doorway. Briskly, he walked over to Naruto, leaned over the desk, and ate the wheat thin, taking it right out of his fingers with his mouth. This was very awkward because it had to have been less than an inch away from Naruto's own mouth. Sasuke-sensei only smirked when it caused a blush to rise to Naruto's face.

He turned away to retrieve a test from his desk. Walking slowly he racked his mind for what to do next. He picked up the test, walked up to, and slid it onto Naruto's desk.

Rolling up Naruto's sleeves he checked for "cheating" once again. The look on Naruto's face was priceless, as he pulled up his jacket, and his shirt just happened to come up with it. He trailed a finger up his abdomen (because that is totally normal...) and smirked as Naruto let out a soft moan.

Pulling the shirt back down, he got up and walked over to his desk and sat down. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto looked at him, disappointed. He almost, _almost_ chuckled.

Naruto snuck his phone out of his jacket pocket and texted Kiba. It said: _B here at 4:30 5ish. _

Sasuke saw this, but ignored it for the time being. He figured he just had to arrange a ride or something, but the next time it came out, Naruto wouldn't have a phone. _'Wait a second, if he arranged for a ride, which means I only have so long to do what needs to be done. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' _

Sitting patiently, he waited for the answer to come to him when he heard crunching sounds.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto not-so-secretly smuggling wheat thins into his mouth. He must be one heck of an idiot if he thinks Sasuke-sensei can't hear him, or he's really quite deaf, either way it gave Sasuke-sensei an idea.

...

Finishing his test, Naruto stretched and said, "I'm done Sasuke-sensei!" He smiled and pranced over to his desk. He laid the test down and began turning to leave when he saw Sasuke-sensei wave him over.

Walking sullenly over to him, Naruto stared down at him expectantly. "Well?"

Sasuke-sensei looked at him and commanded him to come closer. Naruto leaned down and Sasuke-sensei leaned up and licked the corner of Naruto's mouth before settling back into his chair, looking up at Naruto and licking his own lips seductively. "There were crumbs."

Naruto just stared at him and blinked a few times before finally giving in. He brought his mouth to Sasuke-sensei's (**A/N This is the point where I give up. To hell with it! Sasuke-sensei doesn't deserve to be called "sensei" anymore, that and it is too much of a hassle. T-T) **and was horrified when not only was he not rejected and scorned, but Sasuke actually smirked into the kiss and grabbed Naruto's ass only to promptly sit him in his lap. Naruto gasped, which only enabled Sasuke to stick his tongue into Naruto's mouth. His eyes widened in fear, and he tried to escape Sasuke, but to no avail. He only tightened his grip on Naruto in one place or another.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto felt Sasuke slowly tease his tongue, inviting it out to play. There was only so much Naruto could take before he gladly began to fight back, but not before Sasuke had explored every part of Naruto's mouth, marking it as his own.

Pulling out of the kiss, Sasuke slowly worked his way down Naruto's neck, placing small, delicate kisses, or tiny nips here and there, but as he reached Naruto's collar bone, he bit down harder than he had in other places. This, in turn, caused Naruto to let out a small moan, which led to him immediately covering his mouth, shocked at the noise he had just made. That only encouraged Sasuke as he continued exploring Naruto's body.

After pulling off his own tie, Sasuke began working on Naruto's button-up shirt. Getting frustrated, Sasuke literally ripped off the shirt, causing buttons to go flying off in every which direction, and Naruto to emit a soft yelp of indignance.

Sasuke smirked happily, but was such an impatient (contrary to prior information) person. He wanted to see Naruto go crazy... and no not his normal crazy. He traced the strange marking on Naruto's stomach for a second before sliding his hand down to his pants. Unbuttoning them and not ripping it this time for there were not as many buttons on pants, as we all know.

Sasuke leaned forward and started kissing on Naruto's neck, but was soon alarmed as Naruto got off of his lap. His sense of apprehension faded as Naruto got onto his knees on the floor in front of him. He looked up at Sasuke, daring him to say something as he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. (**A/N Please remember that Sasuke still has his shirt on, and Naruto still has his pants on. And MAYBE something magical will happen. /) ** Sasuke remained silent, staring at him, well glaring... kind of, as Naruto pulled off his pants, underwear, socks and shoes all in one go. (Now that takes talent. ;P)

Naruto leaned forward and gulped, as he regretted his decision. What the hell had he been thinking?! He breathed out, "Holy fuck," before licking the head, worriedly. It was now obvious that he had _not_ been thinking, as he licked delicately along one of the sides, and then attempted to take the whole thing in his mouth only to fail and break into a fit of coughing. This caused Sasuke to chuckle and smile briefly. This mesmerized Naruto and he stared at him until Sasuke glanced at him curiously, and thus the spell was broken.

Leaning back down he decided to make a final attempt. He began licking the tip and slowly took the head in his mouth. He sucked on it lightly before slowly taking in more and more. His tongue danced lightly along the hot flesh.

He could feel it pulsating in his mouth as he slowly moved his head up and down. He stopped momentarily to kiss and lick the tip. He could tell that Sasuke was close as he took the entire thing in his mouth one more time. His eyes looked up at Sasuke as he shot his load into his mouth. Removing his mouth from Sasuke's dick he swallowed and sexily licked the drops that had made its way to his upper lip.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto before he finally got back on Sasuke's lap. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's collar with his teeth, as he actually unbuttoned Sasuke shirt, slowly.

At this time Sasuke decided to finish what he had been working on before Naruto's unexpected "gift".

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke and the desk chair, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks with his toes in the matter of seconds.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's pants and underwear. As Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke slid a finger into Naruto. Naruto let out a soft moan. He was a little scared but Sasuke was going slow at least. (Brave last thoughts Naru-kun...)

Sasuke hated this, plus he had no idea when Naruto's ride was getting here. He picked up Naruto, and he put him down facing the desk. Naruto looked over his shoulder as Sasuke was getting on his knees. He only managed a half-hearted, "Wha-?" before Sasuke's tongue slid its way into Naruto's tightened hole.

Naruto gripped the other side of the desk, creating nail marks that Sasuke would have some difficulties explaining. Moans escaped Naruto as he arched his back from the pleasure Sasuke's tongue was giving him.

He removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers, scissoring his insides and smirked as he listened to all the sweet sounds Naruto was making. He inserted another finger and felt Naruto tighten around them, sliding them in and out again several times and picked up the pace when he felt Naruto tighten even more. He finally withdrew them after Naruto came and without giving him a chance to recover he drove his hard cock deep into Naruto who let out a soft shriek. "St-stop! Too... big..."

He ground his teeth and let out a soft sob. Sasuke stopped,( as hard as it may have been for him) and looked down at Naruto worriedly. He was panting heavily and tears were coming from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, and replied, "Y-you can move..."

Pulling out slowly he pushed back in fast, hoping it wouldn't bother Naruto too much, and it didn't. After a few more thrusts Naruto made a noise that was more intense that the others by far.

"Th-there!" he choked out, as he was drowning in the pools of ecstasy.

Sasuke smirked deviously as he continued pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. This caused Naruto to cry out in bliss. "Sasuke! I'm coming!" Pants filled the air as he quickly neared his climax. With one final cry of Sasuke's name he came all over Sasuke's desk, important documents and all.

Sasuke grunted with effort in one final thrust as he filled Naruto with his seed.

..._(I hate myself right now. That was hidious. NOW- 2 minute time skip because I don't know where to go from here.)_

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and happily popped a wheat thin into his lover's mouth.

Sasuke smiled graciously as he asked, "So do you want to know what you got on the test the first time?" and fed a wheat thin to Naruto in return.

Naruto nodded quickly as he chewed.

"You made a 100."

"EHHHHH?!"

**A/N~ **

**It wasn't worth the wait, but my laptop crashed and I still am unable to get on my laptop, and I would not dare have written this on the family computer. Therefore it has been stuck on there for the past year waiting to be uploaded. T^T**

**I had two alternate ending, but I forgot one. The one I remember is~**

Neji burst into the classroom as Sasuke was pulling out of Naruto. His eyes lit with fury he said, "I hate closets! Damn it!"

**TADA! Love you all. Whether or not you hate me… **


End file.
